


Brought Out to the Wastes

by cricket_aria



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Planescape: Torment
Genre: Characters transported into another canon’s setting, Crossover, D-Point, Gen, Sailor Moon season 1 will have a happier ending, surprise rescues, surprise teleportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricket_aria/pseuds/cricket_aria
Summary: The problem with Sigil is that one moment you can be walking home from a shopping trip, and the next find yourself in the middle of a frozen wasteland.





	Brought Out to the Wastes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphoticdepths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoticdepths/gifts).

Grace hummed to herself as they made their way back to the Clerk’s Ward from a visit to the pawnshop, repeating a tune they’d heard from a busker during their trip again and again. After the third run-through The Nameless One glanced down at her, one eyebrow raised, and said, “Did you like that one that much?”

She laughed softly, shaking her head, “It’s not so much that I enjoyed it, only that it had a interesting story to it. I thought that Yves might like to add it to her repertoire, if I can keep it set in my head.”

“I wasn’t aware that singing was one of the services she offered.”

“Not always. Not often. Ballads, but only if the plots have some twist beyond the standard forms. And even then she’ll generally only perform them if a client is specifically seeking a songstress.”

“Doesn’t have the best voice?” he asked, sounding slightly amused at the thought of a singer-for-hire who couldn’t actually sing.

“Don’t tease my students,” Grace said, lightly swatting his arm. “Yves has a very sweet voice, if a bit wavering without accompaniment. And she wants to know every story that she can learn, whatever form it’s in. But it’s not her preferred method of spinning her tales.” She pressed her lips together tightly, glancing north towards where the Mortuary waited. “Besides that, it might be my last chance to teach her a new one.”

He frowned deeply at that, stopping her for a moment with a soft hand on her shoulder. “Grace. Whatever we find there, I’m what it’s after. If it looks like any of you are in danger yourselves, I’d rather you escape. If the portal doesn’t work both ways you’ll still have the unfolding portal; the trip might be roundabout, but it won’t be the first time you’ve found your ways back from Ravel’s maze.”

“As though any of us would abandon you, my dear. We’re all with you, no matter what happens, and it’s not just because we’re drawn to that mark on your shoulder whatever the witch might have claimed.” She began walking again, giving him no chance to argue further, switching her humming to a whistle as she went. She went through the whole thing twice, then three times through just a few tricky bars. 

As the last note faded light flared from the archway they were passing under, and Sigil vanished from around them.

“…Well,” Fall-From-Grace said, glancing with interest at the vast snowfield stretching out around them. “I only expected to go through one uncharted portal today.”

“Grace, I know that you Sensates crave new experiences, but this might not be the time to get wrapped up in it,” he told her, his voice tinged with sarcasm but no actual rancor behind it.

She laughed softly, tossing a handful of snow at him, “It’s best to find joy where you can, my friend. What good would it be to make ourselves miserable over every unexpected occurrence?” She whistled the song once more, directing it toward the rocky overhang which was the only enclosed space close enough to have been the mouth of the gate, but nothing happened. “A different key from the other side, it seems. I will admit that if we were going to be stuck I’d have preferred somewhere warmer. Or at least a chance to dress for it.”

He grunted once in agreement, digging through his bags for a moment before digging out the thick musty robes of a Dustman and dropping them over her. Before she could even open her mouth to protest he raised a hand to stop her, “You’ll make better use of those. What can the cold do, kill me?”

“Well, we were supposed to be minimizing the number of times you die before we finish this all, you know. But I thank you.” She glanced around them once more, then focused sharply on a spot just visible over a low snowbank. “Are those footprints?” She asked.

Sure enough, when they climbed over the bank they found a ring of footprints that seemed to have come out of nowhere, unless the people making them had walked away backwards in the ones they’d made approaching. “Still fresh,” he said, and when she glanced at him curiously added, “No new snow has fallen or blown into them, they must be close still.”

“Very well then, it’s our best lead for somewhere to find shelter before either of us can freeze. Shall we?”

She had an easier time trudging through the snow than he did, small flutters of her wings keeping her from sinking too deeply. Still, he plowed through as if he hardly noticed that his shins sank into the snow with every step, forcing his way forward with the same focused determination that he turned towards everything he did. Soon enough they were greeted by another guide through the barren land, in the sound of a fight raging close by. Grace picked up her pace, spurred on by some sense of gratitude towards the people leaving the footprints for hopefully helping them find safety that left her not wanting them harmed, and The Nameless One kept right up.

Over the next rise they found them, five human girls in outfits which seemed just as unfit for the cold as Grace’s own being attacked by five even more poorly dressed… tieflings, perhaps? They didn’t look quite like any type of fiend she’d known before, at any rate. One of the girls was suspended in the air by tentacles, electricity sparking across her body, while the others seemed helpless to stop it.

“The attackers!” Grace called out to The Nameless One, but he was already moving in with Celestial Fire drawn. She flung a healing spell to give the girl a little more time, stretching the range of her skills to their limit to let her magic reach her. 

The girl with blue skin noticed him as he reached her, sneering at the sword in his hand. “Another stupid human joining the fight? What do you think you can do with that blade, you aren’t even a—” 

They never had a chance to learn what they were as Celestial Fire cleaved cleanly through her, hardly stopping as he twisted to cut down the red girl as well and set the one they were torturing free. Grace might not have recognized them as fiends, but the holy blade seemed to effect them just as strongly as if they were. 

It was a good thing for the snow, Grace thought as she dashed for the girl who’d just fallen. None of them had been able to reach her in time to catch her, but at least it was able to break her fall to some extent. Enough that she was even still conscious when Grace reached her and, more astoundingly, actually seemed to try to pull herself up defensively when she saw her. 

“Hush child, I’m not your enemy,” Grace said, resting a hand on her forehead to send magic pouring into her. Scrapes and bruises knit sealed and vanished beneath her hands, a terrible grinding noise filling the air as a badly broken leg pulled itself back together, the girl had any number of injuries but none so awful that they were beyond Grace’s abilities to heal. “There, all better yes?”

The girl slowly sat up, her eyes wide and startled, and started to say “Who _are_—” before being cut off by another girl’s wailing cry.

“_Mako-chan_ I thought you were _dead_!” the girl wept, trying to fling herself forward only to be caught back by two of the other girls. 

“Sailor Moon!” the girl with black hair snapped, arms straining to keep her from breaking free. “Keep yourself together, this might be a trap!”

The girl, Moon Grace supposed, blinked tearily at her friend. “But, Rei—” she began, only to have her words broken off by the blond on her other side slapping her hand over her mouth.

“_Names_, Sailor Moon!” she said hastily, then turned to look at Grace and The Nameless One with distrusting eyes, “Thank you for the save, but you need to admit that it looks suspicious to have two helpful strangers pop up in the middle of an attack. That man _sliced two youma in half_. And neither of you even look human!”

“We never did claim to be,” Grace said, helping Mako-chan to her feet. “…Well, perhaps my friend is beneath all the scars, but the only one who would be able to say for sure recently passed away.”

“I think that I might have been,” he agreed, though he couldn’t say so with certainty. The fact that it was in question didn’t seem to put the girls at ease.

“She did heal me, Venus,” Mako-chan told the others, though she looked as if she wasn’t sure what to think herself. “You did twice, didn’t you? I was just about to give up and try something desperate, then I felt like I could last a little longer.”

“I couldn’t tell what state you were in, and needed to make sure you’d last long enough for us to save you,” Grace told her, bowing her head to her slightly.

The last girl, who’d been silently fiddling with an odd device as the rest of them spoke finally chimed in, “There’s strange energy around them, but it doesn’t seem to have anything to do with the Dark Kingdom. They aren’t youma.”

“We don’t mean to be here,” The Nameless One said, planting his sword in the ground in a peaceful gesture. “We were accidentally transported from another place, then we saw your footprints and thought we could follow them to shelter.”

“You girls were clearly the ones being assaulted when we saw the attack,” Grace added, “we couldn’t simply ignore that.”

Rei and Venus exchanged an uncertain glance, grips loosening as they did so enough that Moon was finally able to break away and dash to Mako-chan’s side. “I’m so glad you’re okay!” she said, pulling her into a crushing hug. She looked at Grace, her eyes a brilliant blue and so innocent that they made something infernal that would always lurk deep within her half recoil and half crave the girl’s corruption. “Thank you so much for saving her.”

“Of course,” Grace told her, ignoring that inner taint with practiced ease. “It was what any decent person would do.”

“More importantly, girls,” the last of them spoke up one more time, snapping shut the item she'd been focused on and the visor on her face suddenly vanishing, “I think I’ve figured out the source of their illusions. If we destroy it we’ll see for sure whether our new friends are just another trap.”

Venus’s face twisted with thought for a long moment, then she nodded with at least a decent act of certainty. “Mercury’s right, it’s more important that we take down the youma and their tricks before they can collect themselves again. If you two want to help we’ll take you with us to Tokyo when this is all over, but if you turn out to be our enemies…” she let the threat trail off unstated.

Grace smiled, bowing slightly to them. “Of course. My name is Fall-From-Grace, and I’m afraid my friend here has sadly misplaced his own name but we’re both very pleased to meet you.”

“Who can say when we’ll be able to return to our own quest, so we’ll be glad to lend our help to yours for the time being,” The Nameless One added. “It’s easy to guess which side is the one in the right when the other is willing to attack teenaged girls.”

“So noble, my dear,” Grace told him, patting his arm as she passed by. “I promise that I’ll not let Annah know you’ve been doubting the abilities of teenaged girls, for fear that she’d flay you to a final death with her tongue when she heard.” He made a choked noise behind her, and she moved on to smile sweetly at the girl. “So, shall we move on? You can tell us the nature of this fight on our way.”

Behind her she heard Rei sidle up to Mako-chan and say under her breath, “I know that he saved you, but I’m going to be very worried if I hear one word about this guy looking like your old boyfriend,” to Mako-chan’s sputtering denial. Grace’s smile only grew at the exchange; there was a story there and she hope for a chance to hear it. To hear everything about these girls, and what they were doing, and where they were. The Nameless One might have said it was no time for her to indulge in the Sensate desire for all things new, but what better time than when _everything_ was unfamiliar?

And perhaps she come away with more than one final story to pass on to Yves before their own reached its possible end.


End file.
